Delta Brothers
by Ven'aranar Angel
Summary: Ah, Scorch arguing with Sev, Fixer trying to get them to stop, and Boss standing to the side, laughing at his brothers' antics. And...on Earth? This time, the boys aren't clones, they're quadruplets. And they're having fun with everything our planet has to offer! (7hot-feanorians is an artist on DeviantArt whose drawings of Delta Squad kinda made me reeaaally want to write this :)
1. Hot Chocolate

_A.N. ~ heyo! Sooo, I've decided to write a bunch of short stories about Delta Squad. The only twist, as mentioned in the summary, is that they aren't clones anymore. Just quadruplets on Earth that have the exact same nicknames and personalities. This was inspired by the works of 7hot-feanorians, who is an artist on DeviantArt. _

_If you like Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, or a few other fandoms I didn't even recognize, I strongly suggest you look her up. A few chapters will be centered around pictures created by her, and I shall mention in the author notes which ones. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DELTA SQUAD OR THE IDEAS OF 7HOT-FEANORIANS. I ONLY OWN MY ONs (Original Nouns)  
**

* * *

"I just finished!" Fixer shouted.

"Well, guess you'll just have to do it again." Scorch grinned, rolling around in the snowbank that rose beside their driveway in his yellow-and-grey snow suit. His brother had spent an hour getting nearly all the loose powder off the cement, and now it was flying around in the wind, ruining his work.

"Or _you _could clean up _your own _mess for once!" The shovel-wielding man glared.

"Nah, that's what you're for. Oi, Sev! Are ya coming, or what?" Sev wore his grey-dyed hair in a Fohawk, which was covered by his dark red toque. He was in black snow pants, red mitts and a red parka. He charged and jumped on top of his brother, submerging them in snow and spraying the green-clad Fixer with the stuff.

"Arg! Haha!" Scorch managed to roll them so he was on top, swiping a handful of flakes into the red-and-black test driver's face.

"Mff, gotcha!" They tumbled onto the driveway, bringing a wave of snow after them, with their arms locked as they wrestled for control.

"Guys, come on, you're not kids anymore. Stop it!" Fixer tried splitting them up with one of his feet, but Sev tripped him up and added the perfectionist to their dogpile, putting himself on top and shoving some snow down Scorch's neck.

"Hai! That's cold!" The youngest of the three shoved his brother off.

"You're the polar bear here, what's it to you?" The shivering man tackled his friend, sending them straight into the bank again and dousing them both in snow which penetrated their suits quite easily.

"Finally! Make them stop before they undo all my work!" Fixer spoke to the orange-and-white-wearing Boss, who sighed at the sight of his younger siblings. He grabbed the back of Scorch's collar and lifted the energetic, struggling sibling clean off the ground before putting him down and dragging out Sev.

"You two can stay here and finish shoveling while we go buy groceries." The eldest of them handed the test driver Fixer's shovel.

"No problem! We'll get right to it!" Scorch tried taking the tool from his brother, who wacked him with it in turn.

"You sure we should be leaving them alone with a shovel?" Fixer muttered to his older sibling as they walked down the driveway.

"No, but unless you want to stay here and one of them comes…"

"Uh-uh. Last time that happened, all the fruit was bruised." A cry from one of their younger brothers made them cringe. "But I think they'll be worse off than the bananas they had at this rate."

* * *

Fixer and Boss returned home to a fire truck and men in pale tan uniforms streaked with yellow light reflectors. They hurried around, finding Scorch and Sev sitting on the bumper of the vehicle.

"Are you two alright?" The eldest asked. Once the two nodded, he grabbed their heads and cracked them together.

"Ow!"

"Ai!"

"Good. Now what happened?"

"Scorch happened." Sev quickly interrupted his younger brother before he could speak.

"And what did you do?"

"Um, I was trying to make hot chocolate, but then it spilled on me and I tripped and got a towel wrapped around my arm which caught fire on the stove and sort of set fire to the curtains and started the smoke alarm." He explained.

"And did you get burned?"

"Singed." He shrugged.

"You're an idiot." Fixer groaned.

"I can't even imagine how you managed to pull this off." Boss scowled.

"Um…we saved you some hot chocolate?"

* * *

_A.N. ~ well, that's the first chapter. I'll post the second right away. Be warned, this isn't my top-priority storyline, so posting won't always be frequent and reliable. But I'll do what I can. Thanks, 7hot, for lending me your ideas :)_

_P.S. ~ the cover image for this also belongs to 7hot-feanorians.  
_


	2. Can't Take You Anywhere

_A.N. ~ I admit, I haven't gotten very far in the stories, and I apologize for that. No Chapter Three yet. But, I have this little walk in the park, so please enjoy :)_

* * *

"Guys! Arg, are you even grown men?" Fixer threw a handful of powder in frustration after Scorch and Sev, both of whom had just run by, tossing snow at each other and catching him in the crossfire.

"You tell us!" Sev laughed, then fell over when his younger brother hit him hard in the head with a well-packed snowball. He shook his head, trying to shake off the ache that was weakening his limbs.

"I hit you too hard, Sevvy?" Scorch grinned, leaning to see if the test driver was alright.

"Nope, I'm just giving you a running chance." He grabbed the other man's legs and barreled him over before shoving his head into a pile of snow. They were completely oblivious to the stares other people in the park were giving them.

"I leave for two minutes." Boss sighed.

"They're still teenagers." Fixer muttered.

"Rrgh, you've been skipping the gym." Sev laughed, still on top and in control.

"Notff on yfour life." Came the muffled reply, just before Scorch hooked his brother's arm in his elbow, pulled the older man closer, and rolled them. They separated and shook the snow that had collected off their toques and parkas, removing their mitts to scrape slush off their necks.

"Really, could you act like you're twenty for five minutes?" Fixer crossed his arms.

"Could you act like you have a sense of humor for that long?" Sev retorted. Scorch grabbed his brother's hat and stuffed snow into it, but the aggressive sibling snatched it back and placed it on the younger man's head. "See, now that was poetic justice."

"That was cold." Scorch yanked off the toque and threw it at Sev.

Boss suddenly hit them both with snowballs he'd quietly prepared. They smiled at each other before going at it. Fixer got hit and scowled at his brothers before smirking and quickly hitting Scorch with a handful of powder, which blinded the youngest of them while he got a snowball ready to finish it off.

Unfortunately for him, a sphere of the crystallized moister smacked into his head, and the thrower turned out to be a woman with chestnut brown hair in a grey-green coat with black pants and grey boots. Her bare hands were glossy from melted snow, but a coy smile showed on her face.

Before anyone could comment, Scorch hit the woman with a snowball and soon all five of them were running around and chucking snow. It took over half an hour for everyone to be finished. The woman shoved her hands in her armpits, shivering, but nevertheless seemed happier than ever.

"Oi, Scorchie!" Sev barked. Just as his brother turned, he whipped a snowball into the youngest sibling's face, knocking him over. "That's for earlier." Scorch groaned and slowly sat up. A trickle of blood slipped from his nose.

"Yeah, I feel so even right now." He grabbed a handful of snow and pressed it to his nose, glaring at the test driver.

"'Scorchie'?" The woman asked curiously.

"And Sev, and Boss, and Fixer." Sev gestured to each of them in turn.

"Actually, it's _Scorch_. He's just a pain." The younger one got up, still trying to stifle his nosebleed and glaring at his close brother.

"I'm Annie. Those are your actual names?" They brothers exchanged looks.

"Well, _no_, they're only nicknames…" Fixer shrugged.

"Scorch had a bit of an accident and burned his and our dad's eyebrows off." Sev grinned.

"And 'Sev' is short for seven. We had a race with three of our friends and he came in last." Scorch added, smirking at his revenge.

"Boss is…the boss." Fixer couldn't really think of another way to put it on the spot with a pretty girl looking at him.

"And Fixer here is our techie. We call him when the TV stops working." Scorch elbowed his brother, dropping his snow before grabbing more to check if the bleeding had stopped. It had, thankfully.

"Not sure I'll be able to tell you four apart. You look…" Annie tried to think of a nice way of putting it.

"Exactly the same? Yeah, we get that a lot. It's pretty easy if any of us talk. I'm the fun one, he's the jerk, and he's the stick in the mud." Scorch always called his brothers things like that. Only they didn't tolerate it when they were around women.

Fixer and Sev grabbed his shoulders and spun on their heels, using their feet to hook the younger man's ones out from under him.

"Jerk, see?" He wheezed.

"No names for you?" Annie smiled at Boss.

"He's got enough brains to not push it. I decide if he sleeps outside at night." They chuckled at the joke, but a sharp yelp cut it off. Scorch had pulled Sev to the ground and they began on a wrestling match, completely forgetting the rest of the world's existence.

"You'll get used to it." Fixer assured the woman. He barked in surprise when Scorch and Sev added him to their scuffle, and he struggled to get free to no avail. Boss smiled, shaking his head as he watched his brothers roughhouse.

"Boooss!" Fixer groaned after taking an elbow to his temple. The eldest grabbed him the same way he had with Scorch the day earlier, lifting him like a mother cat would with her offspring before putting him down again.

"You really need to look into some self defense classes." Boss flicked snow out of his younger brother's crew-cut styled hair.

"No kidding. Ugh, are you two man-childs done yet?"

"Man-child_ren_." Sev corrected, stumbling to his feet and dragging Scorch up with him.

"Sorry for the existence of our younger brothers." Fixer sighed to Annie.

"Sorry for the existence of our older middle child." Sev shot back. The woman laughed, trying to contain her amusement at the four's antics.

"No, you guys are kind of funny together." She grinned.

"Annie, what are you doing talking to these guys?" A large man with brown hair, broad shoulders, and a scruffy beard walked over.

"Well, I _was _enjoying my day." She replied irritably.

"Come on." The man grabbed her arm and began stalking away, but she wrenched her limb free.

"The break up was two weeks ago, Jake! Leave me alone." The man seemed to puff up in anger and indignation. That was when Boss, Sev, Fixer and Scorch collectively stepped between the two, protectively barricading Annie from the man.

"She _said_ leave her alone." Sev growled. The man raised his hand and three more came to back him up.

"She's coming with me." Jake squared up with the aggressive sibling. Annie suddenly shoved past the siblings, grabbed her ex's arm, and wrenched it behind his back before kicking him away. The three other aggressors hesitated, giving the other men time to go after them.

Boss got one in a headlock before tripping him, Fixer deflected a punch so his adversary was off-balance before kicking him in the back, while Scorch dove and tackled the remaining man's legs while Sev jumped on his shoulders. They tumbled into a pile before the siblings scrambled to their feet.

"Aaanybody else?" The youngest of the four asked with a grin. Jake and his friends hunched their shoulders, stalking away to sulk. "Didn't think so."

* * *

_A.N. ~ sorry about the fight. I'm used to writing about people in a war, so it's kinda just switching off. No fights next time. Promise! Aaand Scorch and Sev's...unique attack was based off 'Can't Take You Anywhere' by 7hot-feanorians._


	3. Elves

_A.N. ~ luckily, I had an idea for this chapter, so here it is :) Oh, and for any younger children that might be reading this, you may find things you don't want to know about Santa, so please feel free to skip this one._

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not doing it, Scorch." Sev crossed his arms and turned his shoulder to his younger brother.

"Come on! Annie asked us to." The older of the two scowled in frustration.

"Now you're just manipulating me. I'm not wearing that stupid costume." Scorch blinked innocently, already dressed in red pants that ended in red-and-white striped stockings and black shoes with curled toes. His shirt was a deep pine green with white fluff on it here and there. A brown belt wrapped around his waist and a dark green hat lined with more of the white stuff crowned his head.

"But I like the costumes." He trailed off sadly, giving Sev the most miserable puppy face the older man had ever seen.

"I-I…ah, you're such a jerk sometimes." Sev grabbed the spare costume and stalked to his room to change.

"Wasn't too fond of it, was he?" Boss walked over, in a Santa costume with a massive, white beard, fake spectacles, and a large, round belly that was the result of sheets stuffed under his shirt.

"Nope. How's Fixer?"

"He's coming. Not too willingly, but coming." Just then, the second oldest of them stalked into the living room, dressed like an elf and grumbling.

"You look great, Fix!" Scorch grinned, laughing when his brother sent him a rude gesture.

"You are _so _buying us the first round tonight." The frustrated techie growled.

"Sure thing. Mind if I borrow some money?"

"I'm going to kill you for this." Sev warned in a low, rumbling voice, stalking from his room to stand in front of his brothers, arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"You must be the snarkiest, angriest elf I've ever seen." Boss commented. A knock caught their attention.

"That's probably Annie." Scorch hurried to the door, opening it to see the brunette in a pretty elf-themed dress that complimented her figure, yet was completely appropriate for children.

"Aw, you guys look so cute!" She rubbed her hand quickly and roughly on the youngest sibling's head, messing up his hat. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Boss grinned, stumping over while tightening his belt so the sheets in his shirt wouldn't fall out.

"Well, we better get going, or we'll be late." They hurried down the driveway, shivering in their costumes before piling into the waiting van, relieved at the warmth of it. Scorch, Sev, and Fixer elbowed for room in the back seats, the youngest crammed in the middle. Boss took shotgun while Annie hopped into the driver's seat.

"Move your elbow, Sev!"

"Move your_self_, Scorch!"

"Would you two sit still?" Fixer snapped.

"Guys, this is a twenty-minute drive. Get comfortable." Boss called over his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. You're not sitting next to a gorilla!" Scorch shoved Sev.

* * *

It started out awkward, but the brothers seemed to pick up speed the longer they stayed in the mall. Annie, Scorch, Fixer and Sev grabbed toys to hand to Boss, whose knees were admittedly starting to get sore from all the bony-butted children that enthusiastically plopped down on top of him.

When they got a break to go to the bathroom and stretch their legs, the eldest grabbed Scorch and pulled him into the mens' room.

"Your turn. Strip." He muttered.

"What?" Scorch backed up with a raised eyebrow.

"We're switching costumes. You get to sit in the big chair now."

"No! I like being an elf! All I need is a bow and arrows and I can call myself Legolas." They stared at each other for several seconds.

"We swap costumes and pretend you never said that?" Boss offered.

"Yep." They went into the handicap stall, emerging nearly ten minutes later and fussing over details.

"There's a sheet corner sticking out. Hold still!" The older of the two growled.

"Just leave it! You'll only make it worse!"

"Do you want a bunch of little kids finding out things they don't want to know?" Eventually, they left the room with everything in order.

"Boss!" Annie ran up, pausing when the elf looked first and the Santa looked second. "Umm…"

"We traded off. The old man here couldn't take sitting around without a TV to watch." Scorch joked, yelping when his brother punched his arm.

"I'm only fifty seconds older than you!" He protested.

"Yep, such an old man." If Annie hadn't grabbed the red-and-white sibling, they may have started wrestling and messed up their costumes, but she did, and the woman dragged him toward the large, plush, red chair that stood in front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

"Such an old man." She whispered teasingly before sitting her friend down and preparing to fish through the massive bag of goodies the other three men were holding open.

* * *

"Since when are kids' butts sharp?" Scorch mumbled, walking out of his room in jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Since it's nearly Christmas and they want what's in the bag." Boss was already on the couch, arms hung over its back. Fixer was in the kitchen with Annie, making hot chocolate. Something waited paused on the TV, ready to start at the pressing of a button.

"What are we watching, again?" Annie called over the sound of a whistling kettle.

"A series called 'Firefly'. Ever seen it?" Boss replied.

"No, what's it about?" The smell of chocolate filled the air as almost impartially large amounts of brown powder were added to big mugs.

"It's a sci-fi western about a rag-tag group trying to make it in a small, Firefly-class ship through a galaxy of terraformed planets which are mostly ruled by a corrupt government." Fixer explained.

"The better description for most of the world would be 'for frell's sake, just watch it'!" Scorch added with a grin. "Can't believe it was cancelled."

"Hey, Scorchie, what does the fox say?" Sev asked, just leaving his room.

"'Cancel all the good shows!'" The youngest replied. That joke was usually used whenever the brothers were feeling spiteful over the cancellations of shows such as _Firefly_ or _V_.

"I think that might be the best version of the song I've heard yet." Annie mumbled, grabbing a couple of mugs and handing them to Boss and Scorch. Fixer gave Sev one, then he and the woman retrieved their own.

All five of them crammed onto the couch, struggling and shoving to get comfortable before Boss made a slightly undignified grab for the remote.

* * *

_A.N. ~ and remember, kids: there's no such thing as too much coco powder in your hot chocolate!  
_


End file.
